Cardfight Vanguard: Legion Mate New Dawn
by Starlight-Swordswoman
Summary: A few days after the events of Link Joker and Demon Crisis, Madoka though she could finally get some peace. Wrong. Aichi has disappeared and only Kai and herself can remember him. Armed with a new deck, Madoka vows to search for Aichi. Join Madoka, Kai, Ai, Naoki, Misaki, Kamui, Akiran and Ren on their search for Aichi. AichixOC


Cardfight Vanguard: Legion Mate ND

Chapter 1: Missing Leader and My avatar!

_Madoka's POV_, _unknown place_

I looked around, where am I? I began to walk in an unknown direction. Why is it so dark? Ahead of me I could see a white light. I instantly ran towards it. I stopped as I saw a figure in front of me. I slowly walked closer.

"Excuse me…" I said while touching their shoulder which was covered in armour. I felt them grab my hand, turn and kneel before me. My eyes widened at who was before me.

"Blaster Blade!"

"Please my angel… Save him…" I followed to where the unit was pointing. I looked and saw Aichi walking away. I instantly took off after him.

"Aichi! WAIT!" I screamed running after him. I watched as he floated away, rising higher and higher. I jumped after him. I reached for the long black coat he was wearing, I felt my hand graze the edge of it and I missed it. I felt myself falling away from him into the darkness. I reached for him. Tears filled my eyes and I felt my chest tighten.

"AICHI!" I screamed before darkness clouded my sight.

…

_Madoka's Room_

I woke up with a start breathing heavily and sweating.

"A dream? What was that..?" I slowly got out of bed and walked to our bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. After That I switched my bedroom light on and opened the door to my balcony. Cool wind blew into my room. I sighed.

"Man it's only five in the morning." I sat down on the chair next to my desk and face planted the wood, groaning in the process. Why?

"Stupid dream…. I thought I'd stop having those." I pulled open the draw to my desk and pulled out my deck. Instantly the wind from outside picked up and the balcony door slammed open.

I jumped up and ran to the door. A freezing wind blew in my face and I quickly covered my face.

Soon enough the wind stopped and I hesitantly removed my hands from my face. I quickly shut the door and sat down.

"What on earth was that?" I instantly turned to see my deck was glowing. What the?! I quickly got up and grabbed it. The glowing ceased and I looked at the cards…..

"WHAT THE!? THIS ISN'T MY DECK!" I yelled and quickly covered my mouth. I looked at them closely. Ethereal Warriors…. I flicked through and stopped at a grade 2 that caught my eye. It looked extremely similar to Blaster Blade only a more angelic version of it…

"Blaster Light…?" what's going on? I sighed.

"I'll ask Aichi later… anyway since I'm up I may as well get ready" I said, heading for the bathroom again after putting down the deck.

*Time Skip*

"Madoka I really don't appreciate screaming at five in the morning!" I sighed grabbing my bag for school which had the new deck in.

"I know Mum. I've already said I'm sorry. Anyway I've got to go!"  
"You're leaving early. Usually you leave after Miyako does." I looked at my mum confused.

"I'm going to get Aichi and what do you mean early? I always leave around about now!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Who's Aichi, Madoka?" My jaw dropped.

"Sendou Aichi, Aichi, My BOYFRIEND! Who else am I talking about?!" I slightly yelled.

"Madoka calm down! There is no one called Sendou Aichi. The only Sendou's we know are Shizuka and Emi who love next door and she doesn't have a son." I glared at Mum. I quickly slipped my shoes on, walked towards the door.

"Ha ha very funny, MUM! That was hilarious, I'm LEAVING!" I yelled walking out the door, slamming it on the way out.

I looked at Aichi's house and saw Emi coming out of it. I watched as she shut the door and locked it.

"Emi is your mother out?" I asked, walking up to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Has Aichi left then?" She tilted her head, looking confused.

"Who?" I looked at her, shocked. I paused.

"Don't worry I'll see you later, bye!" I said, running off. What's happening, Mum and Emi are acting like Aichi doesn't exist! I continued running until I bumped into someone.

"Madoka! You're out early!" I looked up and saw Ai. I sighed and grabbed the hand she was offering. I pulled myself up and grinned.

"We really need to stop doing that." I said while dusting off my skirt. Ai grinned and hugged me. I smiled and she eventually let go.

"Have you seen Aichi by the way?" I asked. A mischievous look appeared on Ai's face.

"Ooohhh, do you have a crush? What does this 'Aichi' look like? Tell me!" Ai demanded. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you kidding me!? Please tell me you are, Ai!" I said, slightly worried. Ai looked confused and worried.

"Madoka are you okay?" I looked away.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled and ran off, tears in my eyes.

"Ah, Madoka! Wait!"

*Time skip to after school*

_Physics Prep Room_

I looked around the club room but I couldn't find anything. None of the club things. I sat down on one of the chairs in the room and sighed. Just what's going on….? Nothing adds up. I was asked to join a club today, no one remembers Aichi and that weird incident happened this morning….

I heard the door to the room slide open and reveal Kai, who looked rather worried. He looked at me and smiled.

"Madoka." He said in his monotone voice. I smiled weakly at him and placed my head in my hands. This is not my day….Instantly a light caught my eye and I turned around to quickly see Blaster Light and then the image disappeared and I saw Kai holding a deck in his hand.

"Kai…?" I said walking up to him. I watched him as he silently looked through the cards. Royal paladin…. Blaster Blade?

"Kai what's going on?" I whispered. He looked at me shocked.

"You remember him!?" I looked at him slightly annoyed but I nodded. He looked back down at the card he had stopped on.

"What are you trying to tell me…?" He whispered. I tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"Kai, Lets go…" he smiled and nodded.

_Kai's POV_

Madoka and I walked out the school building together, Madoka looking slightly nervous about the looks she was receiving from some of her upper and lower class men.

"Hey!" The both of us turned around.

"Naoki Ishida…" I said while Madoka smiled.

"Naoki-kun!"

"How do you know my name and since when did we get on first term basis, Kurogane?" I watched Madoka flinch and I clenched my fist.

"Kai don't worry. You don't know him Ishida?" he shook his head.

"I am Kai Toshiki, why did you call us?"

"You walked out of the physics room with something, what was it?" I pulled the deck from my pocket and Explain what it was.

Madoka then slammed her fist against her other hand.

"I got it! Ishida if you're interested why don't you have a go!" I saw where Madoka was going with this.

"Yes come have a game with me… Follow me."

*Time Skip*

_Madoka's POV_

"I'm back." Kai said and walked in I closely followed and Naoki followed after calling Misaki 'Boss Lady'. I sigh and placed down my bag and pulled out my new deck. All of a sudden there was a bang and a groan. Ai had yet again fell over the mat at the entrance of the shop. I chuckled.

"OI MADOKA!" Ai yelled after quickly getting up and walking over to me. I sighed.

"Whatever it is let's settle it over a fight…" I said with the hopes of avoiding her wrath physically.

"FINE! IF I WIN YOU WILL TELL ME EVERYTHING! E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G!" I sighed and nodded going to the table next to Kai. I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Have fun!" I said with a smile and I gave Naoki a thumbs up.

I placed my new start card down, shuffled my deck and drew five cards. Two grade 1, two grade 2 and a grade 3. I smiled at the Blaster Light that was in my hand. I looked and Ai, she nodded.

"First or second?"

"First! I'm gonna kick your butt!" I sighed and began to block out Kai and Naoki's fight.

"Let's go."

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" I saw Naoki smile in awe at the pair of us.

"Ethereal Warrior of Hope, Tyche."  
"Dreaming Sage, Corron!" Wait… Ai's reverted back to using the old gold paladins….Never mind.

I motioned for Ai to start. This will be interesting…

*mini time skip*

Two damage to me, one to Ai.

"Turn End." She stated with a competitive look on her face.

I nodded.

"Stand and Draw."

"Cardfight Vanguard is a mysterious game…" I smiled at Kai's remark.

"It is indeed. Ai… With this I hope to win!" I looked at her determined to win. Pulling a card from my hand.

"The feelings and memories attached to this card are eternal. Like the sun they continue to shine, giving light and love to my soul. May the friend whose soul is attached to this card burst forth…" I closed my eyes and raised the card above me. Kai and I then said in perfect sync…

"STAND UP, MY AVATAR! RIDE (THE VANGUARD)! BLASTER BLADE, BLASTER LIGHT!" I continued.

"COME FORTH AND SLASH THROUGH THE ILLUSION!"

Ai looked at the card in shock and stayed quiet like Naoki. All of a sudden tears came to her eyes.

"Ai?" I watched as tears spilled down her face and onto the playing table.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" I looked to see Naoki crying as well.

"How… How could I forget…?" Ai whispered.

"You remember?!" I said shocked. Ai nodded, attempting to wipe away her tears. I smiled.

I turned to Naoki who smiled at me.

"Sorry for earlier Madoka…Anyway, What's happened to Aichi?" Naoki asked.

"We don't know…" Kai said. I instantly looked at the ground. Ai left her side and poked my cheek.

"Someone isn't saying everything, aren't they?" I sighed.

"It's nothing, just some nightmare that woke me up at insane o'clock….." I muttered. Ai nodded, hugging me.

"Ai! Your shirts wet! Get off!" I said as my face was shoved into her chest as she hugged me. I tried pushing her off but I couldn't. I groaned and accepted fate.

"You haven't finished your fights." Misaki stated.

"I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Me too…" I nodded and quickly packed up my cards, an idea flew into my mind.

"I'm gonna go somewhere okay….. I'll see ya!" I said with a smile, picking up my bag.

"Wait Madoka!" I turned to see Ai smiling at me. I smiled back at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry! I have an idea! I'll see ya later!" I said winking at Ai who grinned and nodded.

"Make sure you tell us what happened. Bye!"

*Mini Time skip*

_Near AL4 school_

I quickly went to the sign in office to try and get a hold of Ren.

"Madoka Kurogane, what are you doing here?" I turned to see where the voice was coming from.

"Tetsu!" I said with a smile.  
"Oh Madoka-chan!" I heard Ren before I felt his hands around my waist. I grabbed them, pulled them off me and turned around.

"Hi Ren-kun! Can I ask you some things?" Ren tilted his head, red hair cascaded down his shoulder.

"Sure! Follow me!" He said dragging me along. I looked behind me to see a confused Tetsu and angry Asaka.

'Sorry!' I mouthed at Asaka, hoping she would forgive me.

*mini Time skip*

I sighed and then grinned at Ren.

"The ice cream was nice thanks Ren! Also can I ask you this," I said pulling out my deck, more specifically Blaster Light "Do you recognize this card?" I showed him Blaster Light.

"OH! It looks like Blaster Dark! It does seem familiar but I can't think why….Madoka! Let's go to Cray!" I looked at Ren confused and he pointed to the card in my hand, his eyes flashed with power….

"Okay!"

_Cray_

As soon as our ethereal bodies appeared on Cray, Ren grabbed my hand and began dragging me in some direction.

"Ren! Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"I wanna show you something!" after running for a bit we stopped at what seemed like and alter with a sword in it. Ren dragged me up to it.

"Look! I come here a lot but this is the first time I've seen this!" I studied the sword… It looks like Blaster Blade Liberator's sword…

"I've tried pulling it out but it never worked." I laughed.

"Of course you can't! We don't have actual bodies here!" I laughed but Ren shook his head and asked me to watch. As he grabbed the sword his body fully manifested on Cray, I watched in shock as he tried to pull it out but he fell onto the ground, becoming an ethereal body again.

"How even is that possible…? Can I try?" I asked, my hand hovering over the sword. He nodded.

I grasped the sword with both hands, instantly I felt my body become heavy. My body had materialized on Cray. Instantly I pulled with all my might and I fell to the floor.

"Oww!" I said rubbing my backside. Wait! I shouldn't be able to…. I looked to see the sword lying on the floor next to me. EH? I looked up at Ren who was shocked.

"WOW! You did it! Also you seem to have materialized on Cray…" I nodded. An Idea came to mind. I instantly went to grab Ren's hand but mine flew straight through his. No way…. This is too cool!

"Ren quick question…. How do I get back to normal!?" I asked, slightly panicked. I picked up the sword and held it in both hands.

"Hmmmmmm, dunno!" Ren said in a playful voice.

"Eh! That's not helpful!" I yelled embarrassed slightly. Instantly we heard rustling behind us, I turned. A shadowy thing began to creep towards us. My kendo knowledge kicked in. I changed my stance and readied myself.

"Woah! So cool!" Instantly I ran forward, bringing the sword down on the thing. It shattered and became nothing. I looked at the sword… This is that powerful?

Instantly I realized I was no longer fully manifested on Cray.

"I'm back to normal but I'm still holding this…"

"Keep it!" Ren said in a cheery voice, I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, let's go back… that's enough adventure for one day." Ren Pouted and then nodded.

*Mini Time Skip*

I sighed admitting defeat, I couldn't find anything out from Ren and I can't get hold of Drake. I walked Past Card Capital and smiled. I continued on home. Eventually I reached my house. I opened the door, closed it once inside and took my shoes off.

"I'm home." I said. After that I went upstairs and led down on my bed. I sighed and then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said. My mum popped her head round the door.  
"Madoka do you want anything to eat?"  
"No thanks… Mum… Sorry about earlier." My mum nodded and left. I quickly got changed and led back down on my bed. I felt my eye lids droop and black enveloped my vision.

_Unknown place_

Again… I sighed and walked through the darkness. I heard a constant clinking of something. I looked down to see the sword from earlier strapped to my waist.

"What the…." I quickly drew the sword, the blade lighting up a path. I tightened my grip on it. I wonder….. I walked on the path until I came to a light clearing with a familiar figure standing in the middle of it.

"Aichi?" The blue haired boy turned around and looked shocked. I felt my eyes widen as it was him.

"Madoka?" he asked. I nodded and slowly walked towards him. I smiled. I watched him frown and look away. I put the sword away and grabbed his hands, hoping he would look at me.

"Aichi what's wrong?" I asked. I don't want to question him about his disappearance… Not while he looks like this.

"I can't tell you….." he trailed off, his eyes avoiding mine. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry… I won't pry…. Just know I'm looking for you…" I whispered in his ear. I felt his grip tighten on me, like he didn't want this to end.

_Aichi…_

I quickly looked around after hearing the voice. I felt a presence similar to the thing earlier from Cray. I quickly drew the sword and grabbed Aichi's hand.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled. I could hear laughter from all around and then I couldn't feel Aichi's hand in my own. I held the sword in both hands.

"I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!" All of a sudden the light disappeared.

_Madoka's Room_

I sat bolt upright in my bed and I groaned. I placed my head in my hands. What's going on with my life…? I sighed and looked at the clock, 5:00AM. I sighed again, my head hit my pillow. Why me?

END

Author's notes

_Hi everyone! So I've decided to do the legion arc side by side with New Dawn. This should hopefully be updates soon after the release of each episode of Legion. _

_Just so you know how this connects to New Dawn I will give a few hints as to the fic's plot:_

_Madoka teams up with Aichi and the others so they can take down a new enemy (DRAKE)_

_After a couple of fights Madoka and Aichi get together (Sorry Ai! But I do have plans for you!)_

_The guys defeat Drake, returning him to normal and this will lead into Legion!_

_Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please review, follow or favourite!_

_Until next time, Bye!_


End file.
